Employer's Error
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: After his watches break, Sublimino employs the Circus Freaks to defeat Ben and eventually regrets his decision.
1. Chapter 1

Ben Ten characters belong to their rightful owners and not to me.

Ben Tennyson haunted Sublimino, but not as a spirit. *I try not to remember that Ben Tennyson brat, but it's difficult.  
I hypnotize others into being my slaves and he defeats me! That brat always appears in my mind* he thought as he paced in his living room.

Sublimino stepped on his coat before he tilted forward. He flailed while his eyes widened behind his shades. He fell until his body contacted the floor. Wincing, he stood and adjusted his vest. The villain removed two watches from his vest and gasped.  
His eyes became bigger again as soon as they were on two damaged watches. ''My hypno watch! My pocket watch!'' he exclaimed in a shrill tone.  
The inability to hypnotize others was why his shoulders slumped.

Depressed, Sublimino opened the front door until he went outside and closed it at a snail's pace. Perhaps a walk in Bellwood would help him focus on something other than his watches and Ben. Sublimino placed the objects in his vest and continued to wander until he stopped.  
He gasped again when he observed three freaks taking valuable items out of a house.

One freak resembled a zombie while his associate happened to be muscular. Their feminine companion's hair consisted of multiple tentacles with dark orbs attached to them.

Suddenly curious about the freaks due to how they looked, Sublimino approached them with caution. His steps were slow before he paused in front of them. He viewed them tilting their heads in confusion.

''Greetings. I am Sublimino and I'm not the Master of Hypnosis any longer since my watches are damaged.'' He seemed neutral as he waited for them to introduce themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

The man resembling a zombie stepped forward. ''I'm Acid Breath and the lady is Frightwig. The muscular guy happens to be Thumbskull.  
We are the Circus Freaks,'' he said.

''You three seem powerful,'' Sublimino said. He grinned after four seconds went by. ''Are you eager to hurt a brat known as Ben Tennyson?''

The Circus Freaks smiled at Sublimino.

''We'll be more than happy to defeat Ben Tennyson since he vanquished us some time ago,'' Frightwig said.

''Wonderful,'' Sublimino said as he continued to grin.

''What are we going to do with our new loot?'' Frightwig inquired while she held the necklace she just took and admired it.

''Return everything you stole and focus on getting rid of Ben. I'll pay you to end his life after you complete the task,'' Sublimino said. His eyes were on the neutral Circus Freaks until they entered the house and returned every item they stole. *I'm able to pay the Circus Freaks to annihilate Ben, but I can't buy a new pocket watch. Maybe I'll convince them to steal a watch later!* he thought.  
He smiled as soon as the Circus Freaks walked out of the house.

Sublimino walked as Frightwig and her associates followed him. He observed Ben walking by houses and paused. He and the Circus Freaks grinned at the same time. Ben Tennyson was about to perish.


	3. Chapter 3

The villains observed Ben pausing and gasping.

''Sublimino? The Circus Freaks?'' Ben inquired as his eyes widened in shock.

The hypnotist's grin remained. ''Get rid of Ben,'' he said to the Circus Freaks. He focused on Acid Breath and his companions as they ran to their enemy.

Frightwig's prehensile hair extended to where Ben was until he dodged her quick attack. Thumbskull glowered and ran to Ben before the latter evaded him. It was up to Acid Breath to defeat the boy. A vapor emerged from his mouth after he opened wide.  
Acid Breath scowled as soon as Ben stepped aside. He and the other Circus Freaks glanced at Sublimino's sudden frown.

Sublimino shook his head in a disapproving way. The Circus Freaks seemed strong, but one boy always dodged their attacks.

A grin formed on Frightwig's face when Ben ceased running and seemed exhausted due to his slumped shoulders.  
Her hair stretched before her enemy grinned and stepped to one side another time. Frightwig gasped after the tendrils contacted Thumbskull's body and knocked him down. She glowered at Ben.

Frightwig's tendrils stretched again while Ben ran around her repeatedly. The tendrils followed him until they wrapped around Frightwig and caused her to collapse.

Vapor was released from Acid Breath's mouth again before Ben ran from it and down the street.

*I regret employing the Circus Freaks* Sublimino thought as he saw the defeated trio. He scowled and trembled with rage.  
''You three are useless!'' he snapped. Sublimino viewed Acid Breath approaching Frightwig and untying her. The sight of Thumbskull standing didn't bother him. He observed their scowls and fled until he tripped due to his long coat.

Sublimino's head contacted the ground before he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Many hours passed until Sublimino woke up and found himself in a small cage. His eyes widened in shock since he happened to be in a very unfamiliar area. Sublimino viewed the Circus Freaks standing near multiple people. A scowl replaced the shocked look on his face.

''Get me out of this cell, you freaks!'' Sublimino exclaimed.

''The useless freaks obtained a new oddity!'' Acid Breath informed Sublimino. He smiled at him and faced the people by the cage.

''Step right up and see the Short-Tempered Big Head!'' Frightwig said to the clients before Sublimino trembled with rage again.

The End 


End file.
